Love Clash
by Sailor Stardust
Summary: A breath taking love story of Serenity and her knight ...Captain Seiya but challenges and obstacles were put to the task....she was torn between the courage to stay inlove or bethroted to Prince Endymion....please R
1. Default Chapter

**_LOVE CLASH _****__**** PART 1**

_To whisper in your ears, words i know i ll cry,_ _words only you would hear,_ _if only you were mine......._

**_SILVER MILLENIUM... ONCE AN ERA OF SHIVELRY AND MAGIC _****__**** ... THE TIME WHERE PRINCES AND PRINCESSES RULED THRU THEIR BEAUTY AND WISDOM ****.... WHERE LEGEND AND MITHS WERE CREATED....*****************************************************************************************************

MOON: Serenity and her guardian walked slowly down the hallway...Serenity: i hope we can still play a lil' trick on that new mentor!...Venus giggled...Mars: Yeah, did you see the look on his face when he saw a giant spider crawling on his desk...All the senshis and Serenity burst out laughing except for Mercury....Mercury: You guys shouldnt have played the trick you know!, i mean, thats the fourth mentor we had since three WEEKS ago! ( Mercury emphasize the word a lil' louder, showing how annoyed she was)...Serenity: ohh, come on Mercury, its fun while it last!*giggled*...Jupiter: Anyway, girls, i have a new trick to play on this one!!...The four of them whispered quietly for they have reached the Study Chamber. As they opened the oversized door, they were stunned to see a handsome figure sitting calmly at his chair and not noticing the students were in the class until Jupiter gave a cough sound *ehem*....he looked straight into Jupiter's eyes and the other girls...The girls thought: wow, is he a hunk or what!!... Good Morning class...the girls chorusly said "good morning Sir" in a singing tone like a kindergarten kids...mentor: My name is Jazrick, from now on i ll be teaching you girls and i ll give you girls some rules and regulation to follow....Venus whispered to Serenity: Boy! he's got attitude problem....Jazrick: And whats that you were saying?, Miss Venus.. Venus was overshocked to hear her name been called...Venus: uhh, nothing..and she showed her innocent smile towards him...Jazrick: Perhaps i should have said it earlier, i dont want to hear you girls talking during my lecture, understood Miss Venus....Venus just noded shamely...Jazrick: and that goes to you girls...All the girls noded silently... As the class finished...Jazrick coolly leaved the room and all the girls were relieved...Mars: i thought he would never leave!!..They were all ready to leave but they saw Mercury was still staring at the board dreamly...Mercury sighs lovingly  ...Venus: Oh God! dont tell me!..Serenity: whats wrong with Mercury, Venus?...Venus shaked her head and she would know what happen to her for she wasnt called Goddess of Love for nothing!...Venus: i think shes inlove with Mr Tormentor!...everybody shrugged...Serenity actually ran to Mercury and shaked her furiously...Serenity: NO!! MERCURY DONT!!...  *********************************************************************************

_THRONE ROOM:_ Queen Serenity was sitting there thinking of so many things...her prospect advisor was standing infront of her talking about the moon's future and the coming prosperity things...Serenity didnt seem quite focused on him and kept looking outside her balcony facing the hallway and to the Knowledge Path where her daughter and her guardians were having academic lesson. Queen to herself: i hope they really behave this time...In fact, she knew the jokers will surely pulled a few pranks towards these sympathic mentor...But theres a lil' hope...the new mentor was her old friend and the most experienced one as you all should know...Suddenly, theres another problem,  she realized that her captain of the guard had been to old and couldnt keep up with constant checking the palace and she knew who to summon to be the coming captain of the guard... She was glad that settled and was now focusing back at the non-stop blabbering advisor of hers. As the advisor had done his duty, the Queen summoned for her daughter and the senshis....they kneeled infront of the Queen until they have the permission from the Queen to stand up....Queen: I ve been wondering on how was your day in your first class with this new mentor?...Serenity bowed a lil' and said: It was nothing but a pleasure of learning and the fun of receiving new knowledge, Mother...the other senshis put a cross fingers at their backs!  ..the Queen was very pleased to hear those words from her daughter and she told them to leave for they are tired. As they leaved the throne room, they giggled along and running down the hall to the Lunar Garden, where they played mostly...Mars: I couldnt stand that Jazrick character!.. as she pushed Serenity on a swing...Jupiter was playing catching with the other two and said: Yeah! i think we should play a lil' trick on him tommorrow, that will show him whos the BOSS around here!...everyone noded in agreement except for.....Mercury ...Mercury to herself: Jazrick, i hope you ll be alright.......... ***********************************************************************************


	2. Nostalgia Of The Sleeping Prince

_Story: Sailor Stardust_

_ _

_LOVE CLASH PART 2 ___

_" NOSTALGIA OF THE SLEEPING PRINCE"___

_My life is a journey, fording a great river with my poet's heart,__My poems are exhausted, the blossoms are falling..._

*************************************************************************************** 

MOON:  As the sun rises above the moon, a warm ray spreaded across a golden chamber filled with golden furnitures and stopped at the beauty that laid on the large canopy bed. Serenity made a soft moan and pulled up her golden colored comforter above her head. But it didnt last long, there was a knock on the door and came in were her four guardians, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus. They slightly giggled at their sleeping princess and quickly tried to waked her up..but nothing could wake her up until....Mars: Hey! Sleeping beauty! you re late for Jazzrick class!!..Serenity suddenly popped up of her bed and jumped down and ran straight to the Washing Chamber!...all the guardian's giggled turned into a loud laugh watching her panicking and rushing everywhere!..Jupiter immediately walked towards a glass cage to take a peek at Serenity's new pet..it was a tarantula (spider)...Jupiter never thought that Serenity will be so brave enough to keep a hideous pet but she proves her wrong!..Serenity walked towards Jupiter and stands beside her..Serenity: i call my pet....Mr Fuzzy..cause of those hairy legs!!..Both of them laughed and quickly trailed off to class... Well how are you girls this morning?...Jazzrick asked...all of the girls replied at the same time..."GREAT, couldnt be happier...sir"... As the lecture continue to go smoothly, the girls began to work on their magic trick!!...Mars made a tiny fire ball that grows larger and larger as she began to circled it like making a snowball and she then held it at the back for Mercury to released her cold mist thru her finger tip...Jazzrick was busy talking to the wall and didnt seem to noticed whats about to happen... As the fire turned into cold ice Mars then throws it at Jazzrick when he suddenly turned towards his student and caught the ice ball with his hand...Jazzrick: the queen told me about your childish pranks!...but i didnt believe it at first.. till these ball almost hit me!!..the iceball melted as if it had touched the hotest surface...Mercury was breathless and sigh fulled of love...Mercury: what a guy....... As the class was over, Mercury stayed with her favourite mentor a little longer than usual! ***************************************************************************************** 

One wintry day, in a mountain somewhere on earth, a woman was hurrying along the dirt track that led through the fields away from a village. In her arms she carried a small package; a little boy ran behind her, grabbing at the skirts of her thorned dress. A man strode a few paces ahead like her bodyguard he always looked behind him checking on them, he carried the woman's belongings bundled in a dark - blue cloth. As she walked, she wept. Her head was covered with a thick cotton travelling scarf. From time to time she turned to look back at the dark walls and straw roofs of the village and to make sure nobody else is folllowing them. She was a slight, pretty woman with a motherly face and a deep green eyes, a face that reminds people of her well known family background,under the long scarf her long black hair was swept into a knot. When strand escaped and fell over her face, she pushed it back into place. They came to a stream with flimsy wooden bridge across it. The grass that lined the banks was withered and dry. On the other side the path wound away toward the hills. " Come, you re a good child.Some one will come and take you for a walk," she said gently. The child clung to her, wailing loudly." Very well. Come with me, we ll say good- bye at the bridge."As they reached the bridge and hug each other like nothing can seperate them, there was a female figure took the boy's hand and slowly dissapeared into the forest, there the mother watched and waved, the figure grew smaller and smaller until thres nothing more to see...the child suddenly felt the emptiness inside him and he shouted for his mother again and again until one final shout!!..........MOTHEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!!... A man jumped up from his bed and was a bit shock at his dreams..."it felt so real,"said the man and he immediately brushed off his blanket and walked towards his Washing Room. Seiya was a general army from the Planet Kinmok and a strikingly handsome young man. He had a broad, open face with delicate and regular features, almost girlish- a small straight nose, large steady deep blue eyes and a full sensual mouth. He gazes out of his room with an air of cool assurance, his eyebrows lifted in a mild disdain,the set of his mouth hinting at arrogance and whats more, his hair was the color of darkness and he kept it long that tied into a ponytail. "Oh god!, i ve been summoned by the Moon Queen an hour ago!!." Seiya rushed out of the room only to knocked Yaten!...Yaten: hey watch it! Seiya!..Seiya: ohh..im so sorry Yaten...Seiya immediately pulled Yaten to his feet and ran straight to Her Highness, princess Kakyuu's chamber..Taiki was with Yaten at that time and asked " Hey Seiya, whats the rush?!." Seiya slightly turned back while running and said " I ve got the JOB!!." The two gave a smile to Seiya but Seiya didnt seem to notice it. Seiya opened the door to princess Kakyuu's chamber and enter it with polliteness and respect. "Im ready to serve the Moon Kingdom your highness," Seiya said with confidence in his voice, as princess Kakyuu looked up to him she immediately burst into tears," Seiya, you re one of Kinmok's guardian, what will happen if enemies attack and you re not around to protect us?, Seiya hugged princess Kakyuu and assured her nothing will happen and gave her a little note that changed her perspection. He bowed again and leaved the chamber and was now on his way to Moon Kingdom.....his New Home! As Kakyuu leaned on her Balcony wall she saw a bright star flew across and dissapeared in the distance. Kakyuu read the note again: Though i ll travel far away from you and our planet, i have kept thousand promises, Though i may serve other people than you and our planet, but my heart will remember ours, Though i may love another than you and our planet, believe me, i love you and our planet greater... 

*********************************************************************************************

MOON  Seiya had reached the moon and was on his way to the palace when he heard laughters and giggles somewhere in a garden. Seiya walked slowly behind the group of girls and watched them play in amazement. Venus: Serenity!, now its your turn to be the blind girl!!...Serenity gave a loud moan of protest but everyone insisted that she play with it and so Venus folded a satin and covered Serenity's eyes with it and she tied into a knot so that Serenity couldnt see them and they turned her round and round until Serenity felt quite dizzy and they ran everywhere for Serenity to grab them!...Jupiter gave a quick pat on her shoulder making her to turn towards the pat and trying to grab Jupiter..The game continued until all of a sudden the girls stop giggled and were just stunned at the sight of Seiya walking towards them..Serenity was so into the game that she didnt notice that everyone had stopped playing, she kept her arms wide open to help her catched her friends, she suddenly felt a body and she bounced and laughed happily as her hands kept touching wildly at her umm..friends body...she stopped as she felt a little bit difference on those postures!  She untied the cloth that had blinded her from the truth, and she was shocked to see a handsome man standing infront of her, Serenity said to herself "oh goddess, this man infront of me is...truly...umm..unimaginable handsome!!,"..Seiya too was stunned by Serenity's beauty, Seiya to himself " God, how do you create such a perfect angel." They were in a silent moment until Mars bolted between the two of them and said to Seiya sternly to back off! Seiya was still a little lost but quickly regained his senses and said that he was summoned by the Moon Queen. 

**************************************************************************************

THRONE ROOM: Queen Serenity was in a meeting with her other advisors when the door swung open and the anounce maker intoduced to the new arrival. Seiya walked inside and bowed to the Queen. The Queen quickly welcomed him and called for her Luther Armor, the former captain of the guard. They discussed the military issues, strategies and other issues. Queen Serenity: Luther Armor, kneeled before me.i will know gave you the tittle of 'Knight of the Moon' and will now hold the name Sir Luther Armor!..and you Seiya, kneeled before me. I as the Queen Of the Moon gave the power of leadership and control of my kingdom's army to you Seiya, for i know that you are one of the best guardian in these galaxy. You are now Captain of the Guard for the Moon Kingdom. Do not betray me, for you will betray your own people. As the two men stand again, all the court's people clapped and cheered loudly and created an uproar sound troughout the Throne Room. The ceremony was short and simple. Queen Serenity told one of her maids to show the way to Seiya's chamber for he will be stayng with them for quite sometime now. ****************************************************************************************

Woohoo….check out part 3 soming out soon!!! Please R&R on what you think…so that I will keep on writing!!


	3. Awaken Of The Titans

_LOVE CLASH PART 3 ___

" AWAKEN OF THE TITANS"

_Along the deserted street,_ _A white horse walks away,_ _Head drooping, silently,_ _The Lord of the castle is not on the horse,_ _And the stone monument stands there, silent, in bright sunlight...._ _(Takashi Tsuji)_ _************************************************************************_******************* 

MOON: As Seiya walked down the hallway to the West Wing, where guest usually stayed, he was still wondering about the beautiful, fair maiden he had met just now. " will I ever see her again?" he thought. As he entered his chamber, it was humongous, with blue furniture and bed, its like the room was set to ocean environment, beautiful and relaxing atmosphere. Seiya immediately dropped to his bed and began to drift away in slumber when he heard a voice singing like a nightingale. Like in tranced, he followed the soft, enchanted voice and..there she was....Serenity was plucking a few stems of roses when she accidentally cut her finger while trying to plucked the last batch of roses, she gave a soft scream so not to be heard by her guardians but Seiya saw everything and jumped off his balcony and ran to her side. At first Serenity was a bit frightened seeing a stranger cared for her hand but she felt something different in him, its like something told her to trust her, to believe in him and she did. For the first time, she felt saved in the arms of a man, a stranger. Seiya, on the other hand, felt like he was the luckiest man alive to hold such beauty in his arms. He took out his handkerchief and wrapped it around her tiny, soft and smooth finger. " Such a fragile hands," he thought. Seiya was startled when serenity asked for his name." Umm, Im Seiya, Captain of the Guards, at your service My Lady," Seiya said with a confident smile and winked at her. "And may I know My Lady's name so that I will remember you?". Serenity blushed and lowered her head, not to show him that she's a bit embarrassed. " My name is Serenity, Princess and Heir to the throne of the Moon,". Seiya was on his heel and immediately kneeled in front of her to give his respect to the princess. "My apology Your Highness, I didn't know you re..,". Serenity holds Seiyas shoulders and pulled him back to sit next to her again. " Theres no need for apology, i didnt know you're the captain of thr guard too." Serenity gave a warmth welcomed smile, as they chatted for quite sometime, theres a loud gasps behind them. They turned and found that the guardians were on their way towards them . Seiya gave a quick bowed and disappeared in one of the hallways. Mars eyes were now red and she scolded Serenity for talking to strangers. Serenity stood up and with a rough tone she said " Hes not a stranger, in fact he is our new captain of the guard and I have the right to talked to them!". and with that Serenity gave a sharp glanced at Mars and ran towards her chamber. ********************************************************************************************* 

EARTH: The Earth Kingdom was situated on top of a hill with waterfall flowing underneath the castle. From the distance, the castle seemed as if it was floating in the air. It was the home of the Great King Seranium and Queen Arosia. The king was very handsome, with hazelnut color of eyes and hair and his slight wrinkled face showed that he was a man with experience and skill. The Queen was no less, she was the most beautiful woman on earth, with her emerald green eyes and brunette color hair tied into French Bun with a set of tiara to complete her perfect image of a powerful queen at that time. "The queen is a bit gloomy today, whats wrong with her?,"asked one of the earth generals, Zoisite. He had a pair of dark brown eyes and a copper color hair tied in shoulder length ponytail. He was an attractive figure, slight, boyish with soft voice and self - effacing manner, bubbling with energy and enthusiasm. " Today, was an anniversary of her dead son... the late prince...Kunzite replied and slowly walked back leaving a half closed door that revealed the crying queen. Kunzite was the most powerful among the generals. He had a pair of sky blue eyes and a cream color hair, his face was rather sharp, fine - boned face with a strong jaw lined to complete with his macho style. " Is the prince still asleep?," Zoisite asked. " Hmm, yes, come, lets wake him up," Kunzite replied. "Your Highness, its already morning, wake up and take a bath," Kunzite said with a stern in his voice. Endymion rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, Zoisite grabbed his '_yukata_' and his bathrobe. They then walked down the steps while talking about the coming war they had to face. It was an outdoor bath, a natural hot spring set in the rocks at the bottom of the valley, below the castle. " The water is so tempting, come and join me Kunzite, Zoisite,"the prince remarked as he began to undo his robe, hes almost naked except for the tiny towel covered him. " Well, a lil' bath wont hurt," Kunzite replied and began to take off his uniform and Zoisite followed him. " Be careful, the rocks are slippery, I dont want you 'girls' to get hurt," Endymion snickered. Kunzite just gave him a fist for calling him girl. They stepped out into the freezing December dawn. The icy rain stung their bare broad shoulders like needles. Padding along , shivering behind the master of the Earth Kingdom, his breath turning into steam, Zoisite admired Endymion's broad shoulders and well - muscled back. Relaxing in the steaming water, they gazed at the solitary and peaceful view. The sky had cleared by now, though there was still mist rising like smoke from the crevices in the hills. Not long, Jadeite came running down the steps and bowed at the prince's presents. Your Highness, His Majesty summoned for you." Jadeite bowed again to reveal a brilliant golden color hair shone as sunlight hit its ray at him. He has a pair of shining indigo blue eyes and a stunning smile, from far he is the fairest guy among them. Endymion grabbed his robe and rushed towards his chamber. As he put on his suit of armor, he look dashing handsome young man with a muscular chest and his ebony color hair swung back and forth as he opened his window to let the wind entered his chamber. Deep blue eyes, that will put a spell on any women that stared into them. His lips curved slightly showing his arrogant smile and he immediately walked out of his chamber and into his Father's throne room. EARTH THRONE ROOM: Endymion kneeled in front of Him, My son, youre turning twenty one soon and tonight, you shall meet your future bride. The bride, we have match make you since youre a baby. The bride, that you have engaged with since small." Endymion's eyes were wide open upon hearing all this and he was so shocked knowing that he was already engaged?! but who was he to protest his Father's wish and dreams. "I...Im ...looking forward for tonight, Father." he answered with a shaky voice half frozen. The queen gave a weak smile and turned to look at their sorcerer, their future teller, their prospector...he called himself 'Niqmat' in Arabic words it means 'prosperity'. He claimed to have walked all the way from Egypt, to become the new kingdom's sorcerer as he declared that he had dreamed of it since small. His about seventies with a long white beard and hair , a very pointy nose and a long sharp chin but theres something inside his eyes that made the queen shivered in fright.....its somewhat evil within.... Since he came to the castle twenty years ago, nothing is the same again. The peaceful kingdom had turned into dark and cruel environment, since then the king became impatient and short - tempered. His dreams had changed into blood thirsty war and conquer. The queen was disturbed by the shameless laughter from the king and the entire people in the throne room. Endymion's legs couldnt take him any further and he lay down on the grass in the forbidden garden. He gave a short sigh and let out a small, ego cry. "God, I don't even know her!." He covered his forehead with his hand and shut his eyes tightly, trying to find 'serengity' in his life. ********************************************************************************************* 

MOON: Seiya screamed again in his sleep and he immediately jumped up from his bed to found out he was soaked in his own tears. " The dreams, who are they?."he thought. For so long, he hold something precious in his heart but he couldnt seemed to remember it. The only thing he remembered was a male figure kept yelled, scolded and forced him to fight and join the army for battle.. hes to small to do anything that time!. He remembered blood and cruel war, but the view suddenly vanished when Serenity appeared in his vision in the sexy kind of way. He shook his head for letting his imagination go wild. THRONE ROOM " Serenity, there will be a banquet tonight on earth, at the earth kingdom. We are invited," Queen Serenity began. Serenity let out a loud groan of protest but Queen Serenity insisted and this time forced her to go. Serenity had no choice but to agreed. " Can I have an escort?." she asked. " Of course, you are the princess, and Jupiter will be best." Serenity leaned closer to her mother and whispered that convinced the Queen and she nodded in agreement. "Alright then, but only for tonight!." Serenity gave her best smile of satisfaction and ran towards her chamber to prepare for the Banquet. *********************************************************************************************** 

Ahh…*gliding down* cliffhanger…what do I do without ya!!…lol…J

R&R please……


	4. Diary Of Seiya's Heart

_to all the fans out there thanks for supporting me and giving me courage to write on!.....to Meatloaf and Takashi Tsuji, dont sue me for using your writing...part of the poems are their contribution._ _***************************************************************_

_LOVE CLASH PART 4 ___

_"Diary Of Seiya's Heart" ____Disorder was order of the age, Ideas a precious food, With humor always dressed in tears, Crunching a red apple, Disorder flashed vivid as a fire in a far - off village, A wan wind blew in the crumbling castle.....__(Takashi Tsuji).__****************************************************************_

MOON: As Serenity wore her favourite dress and admired it in the mirror, she quickly ran to the secret path to where situated an Army Base Camp that is opposite Jupiter's shrine. As she ran, her invisible layer cloak swung revealing as her angelic wing, the silver satin gown with the shade of burnished gold at the particular chest area, studs of small diamonds on each sided curves of her body tight gown, making her figure glowed in the reflection of lights. With her matching dress jeweleries, she couldnt be more perfect than an angel itself. As she was in Army Camp area, every guards and warriors didnt even blinked their eyes at the beauty passed them by. Seiya was with the other leautenant attending their battle meeting, when Serenity waited outside the tent. Seconds after the meeting ended, Serenity rushed inside the tent and quickly covered Seiya's eyes with her fingers. "Guess who?"Serenity chirp playfully. The moment her fingers touched Seiya's eyes, it did send an electric shock through his vines and to his heart. "Could it be?" he thought. "hmm, i wonder, whos little daughter is missing this evening?" he said it aloud. Serenity giggled sounded like a bell chime to Seiya's ears. As Seiya immediately spun around and grabbed Serenity by her waist, it took her off guard and she laughed uncontrolably as his fingers tickled her waist. As soon she was free, Serenity ran to the Lunar garden and Seiya just jogged behind her, knowing he was fast and swift as the wind. They played together for quite sometime until suddenly Serenity almost fell but Seiya grabbed her in the flash, they fell to the ground, Seiya is ontop of Serenity. They blushed.....As their eyes met, both wished they could stay in that tender moment forever. Seiya finaly broke the intimate condition and brought Serenity to her feet. " i guess, you should go now..Serenity, princess,"..Seiya walked back to his camp when Serenity said "Seiya, wait...i ..i have something to tell you," Seiya stopped and turned to face her..." Will you..i mean...you are going to escort me to a banquet on earth tonight Seiya," ..he smiled, noded and simply said " As you wish, Serenity, princess...he continued his walking until he dissapeared from her view....."yesssss" she yeld and making a few dance move...

Seiya's Diary:_I thought i had managed to dodge the pitfalls of submersion in the environment Father had created. But the dark clouds of his acts relentlessly followed me, even if i tried to drive them away. I'd heard that on moonlit nights a purple ring, like that given off by luminous moss, can be seen behind the soldiers who ate human flesh to survive during the war. I wondered if Father had continually run with such a nimbus behind him. I suspect taht all leaders are unable to escape this kind of fate....I sometimes think taht one thing I can do is make sure never to forget that i too am burdened with a purple nimbus. _____

HOLY FIRE SHRINE_:_ As Serenity talked about the moment she had with Seiya, they listened to her story and her feelings for this captain in awed. "But Serenity, you cant marry a peer or a commoner, its just the galaxy's rule..." Mercury tried to continue but was cut by Serenity stared at her sorrowly. "i ll do whatever it takes to win his heart and be with him...forever...nothing and nobody can stop my love and desire." Her statement was deliberately unapproved by the rule of the galaxy but on the other hand, she had all the right to choose whom ever she wanted to be with by the law of the moon. These confused the guardians whether to let their princess be with Seiya or to die protecting Serenity from the man she loved dearly. Serenity was long gone to her chamber, but the four guardian were still in Mars Shrine, thinking how to solve these complex problem. " why dont we report these to the Queen, since we had no choice but to find dead end to this problem." Venus suggested. "wait, i think i can get the answer thru my fire visions. Mars sat infront of the fire and stayed in complete silence. All the other guardian watched intent. Suddenly, the fire enlarge and fiercely tried to burned everything near it, Mars screamed in horror and she immediately jerked off from the fire, holding her head as though she had a terrible headache. Everybody started to feel something is definitely not right and tried to calmed Mars down. Mars was now in tears and with heavy breath she spoke, "Jupiter, Mercury...Venus, Not long after this, we re going to a battle....a battle that will cause our lives...a battle to judge whats right and whats wrong.....a battle that will end a millenium and to create a new one.." holding her friends hands, Mars final words bring a shiver to those who hear her speak..."Whatever you do, do not listen to rumors that the human will bring, for it will kill all of us!, Believe in what we stand for and most of all believe in Serenity!!...Mars cried again but this me all the senshis cried with her, for Mars had seen the dreaded future ........

Seiya's Diary:_There were endless winters and the dreams would freeze, Nowhere to hide and no leaves on the trees, And my Father's eyes were blanked as he hit me again and again and again.......__And though the nightmares should be over, Now some of the terrors are still intact, Ill hear that ugly coarse and violent voice, And then he grabbed me from behind and he pulles me back!......___

SEIYA'S CHAMBER: As Seiya closed his diary, he looked outside, the sun is beginning to descend and the night will arise soon, "i ll look forward in seeing you again, my love Serenity.." vision of their first encounter were played infront of him...he closed his eyes only to see thousands more Serenity playing playfully, merrly and sexily in his head...This time he let his imagination take him over......" well better get ready for tonight." Seiya walked to his Washing Chamber.Meanwhile Serenity was all ready and was waiting for the night to come." i hope i can even dance with him tonight!" she thought dreamily. she looked outside, stars in the galaxy looks brighter than before, Seiya put on a silver colored uniform with a golden status stripe on his shoulders and all those of his uniform's accessories. He looked stunning and stylish with all his medal of honor intacted on his uniform. He then looked at the same star as Serenity, and saw it sparkled brightly at him.."well here goes nothing!" he spoke outloudand off to the Throne Room to wait the arrival of the two royalties

Seiya's Diary: _To the love of my life, i ll create a memorable life just you and i, i ll fill my diary with our love stories...that will never end...to be inspired to all the lovers out there....you taught me everything i need to know about the mystery and the muscle of love...i ve been writing out my heart to you in my diary all this while but did you write your love for me in your heart,my celestial angel?..._

Well hope you all like it so far……should I go on for this story?? I don't believe I have many support for this story….

Send any comments…should I continue or stop it?!

Till then …hope to hear something or anything from ya!


	5. I Will Do Anything For Love

LOVE CLASH PART 5 

LOVE CLASH PART 5 

_"I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR LOVE" ___ _Seiya sat under the statue of a mother and a child, Why!...dont I have that kind of relation...Why! does it have to happen to me!!....Who! am I!!...I cried and I yelled...........the statue remains silent...._ _****************************************************************_

EARTH: Eight o'clock. To the east the sky was tinted a shade of dark apricot, with black clouds already filling the night sky with its glorious twinkling stars ready to fulfill each dreams and create undying memories for that night. From the great bronze bell on the hilltop came a dull reverberation, booming out across the countryside. The echo hung in the air, then faded. The bell sounded again and again, eight times in all. Then there was silence, except for the rustling of the pine trees on the hillside. One of the famous site of the earth kingdom...The Memorable Bell. Inside the banquet have already begun. It was bitterly cold but with numerous numbers of colorful light bulbs hanging everywhere the palace, it incredibly sends a light heat to the passerbys. Outside the kingdom, carriages begun to flooding the entrance. Guests from all over the galaxy were there to anticipate the memorable night, rejoiced in seeing their old friends and families, The Ball Room was now filled with delighted guest dancing all across the dance floor. If it wasnt magical enough, some of them even dancing in the air...Chattering of glasses as a group of young men made continuously toast to the new comer, giggling from a group of ladies talking on their latest issues, everyone was making noises until the arrival of the King and Queen of Earth followed by the Prince and his generals. There was a mood of solemn intensity, as every guest in the Ball Room bowed at the their presence. Moments later the room was again in silence, The Supreme Queen of the Moon and The Supreme Princess were making their way to the Throne Room. Every men were stunned at the beauty that the moon princess possessed, Some of them called her the "heaven maiden", Serenity just gave a weak smile for she doesnt like to be noticed or even worst to be called in such manner. Seiya was definitely didnt get any attention from the two royalties instead he got a lot of credit from the girls in the banquet... THRONE ROOM: As the three royalties sat and chatted about the coming event, Serenity didnt gave a glimpsed at Endymion that kept on staring at her unblinked. Serenity: Will you quit staring at me! she said almost whispering..Endymion gave a quick glanced at her and said: Well, i thought you didnt notice i was staring at you. You made me feel like an invisible man. Endymion smiled sinisterly. Serenity laid her head on her chair and Endymion gave another looked at her..Endymion said to himself: If i have to marry her, then its worth it!....Endymion: Princess, May i have this dance?...Serenity noded weakly as Queen Serenity gave the 'motherly' stare at her...They walked in hand to the center of dance floor and begun to dance gracefully and smoothly...the crowds were amazed at the two and kept on telling them how wonderful pair they are..but Serenity did notice the look on Seiya's face as they dance closer and closer until...Serenity broke the dance and ran to the Forbidden garden, she cried...Seiya immediately ran behind her leaving the shocked prince... ****************************************************************

FORBIDDEN GARDEN: Serenity strolled along the pebble path bare foot for its massaged her feet rather nicely..Seiya did the same and was beside her, one arm hold on to her shoulder. Seiya: you cannot do that to the prince. What were you thinking running of like that?...Serenity: i cant be close to him, i cant even thrust him, damn Seiya, i dont know him like i know you!...and i dont love him like i .....Seiya stared at Serenity, hoping to hear that one final word...Serenity got the message from his eyes and hugged him tightly. Serenity: I love you Seiya, i love your heart, i love your soul, i love everything about you.......Seiya tried to reason with her for he wasnt the right man or not even in tittle to marry a PRINCESS!...he was cut off by Endymion's aggresive reaction in approaching them rather speedly...Seiya saw an anger in his eyes, immediately he backed off...Serenity: NO!, Seiya dont leave me!...please!.Endymion quickly grabbed her wrist and forced her to come in the palace...Seiya didnt take any action in defending his princess because he knew his background quite well...Endymion: If i ever see you with my fiance' again, im going to kill you!..back off peasant!!...his words gave a blow to Seiya and Serenity..Serenity: fiance' ???...im not your fiance' !! you ...you... monster!!..and she immediately released her wrist from his grasp and ran into the palace crying even worst this time....Endymion gave an evil look at Seiya as though to eat him there and then!..Endymion: You better get out of here, cause if i do find you again, i ll have you slaughter like an animal!... and with that Endymion walked away into the palace...Seiya began to turn back when he saw Serenity's shoes...Seiya: Serenity, i love you more than you know it!..he hold on tight to her shoes like nothing can take it away from him as he walked slowly back to the nearby camp... All the way up at the dark tower, Niqmat saw the whole scene and he laughed evilly for he have a cruel plan in his mind. Niqmat: well, well! looks like there will be a blood war after all!...his laughed began to echo the tower as lightning clashed and thunders rolled!! ****************************************************************

THRONE ROOM: Serenity walked in and interrupted the Queen that was talking with the King Serenium and Queen Arosia at the time...Serenity: mother, i want to speak to you..she said harshly..Queen: Well, we can just talk about it tonight or tommorrow since we are going to stay here for tonight...Serenity: WHAT!!..mother, i thought we just had to attend the banquet...Queen: yes, but Queen Arosia is very fond of our presence and i dont want to dissapoint her and beside Serenity your guardians will be coming tommorrow to deliver your dresses...go to bed now Serenity..i ll be there shortly..Serenity gave a small groan and proceeded to her chamber. The banquet was over and most of the guest had gone back. As Serenity walked slowly to her chamber accompanied by a maid of honor, she was disturbed by the whistling sounds made by the annoying grouped of guys standing in their way...one of them even have the guts to approached Serenity and looked at her radish body...Nephrite: Look, what do we have here?...Where are you going pretty one?. You look tired, come into my room and you would be fresh in no time...The rest of the guys just laughed ..Serenity: get out of my way!, or i will report your behaviour to my mother, the Queen...Kunzite slowly approached Nephrite and patted his shoulder signaled him to move away... Serenity cried and cried in her bed. The wind blew into her chamber and gently brushed Serenity's hair, she loosen the braid and came down the golden mains, she looked more beautiful this time... Meanwhile in the earth Army Camp, Seiya was alone in his tent when he sang melodious and simply breath taking kinda song..... _I would do anything for love,_ _i would do anything for love, Anything you ve been dreaming of,_ _Some nights i lose the feeling,_ _some nights i lose control,_ _some nights i lose it all when i watch you dance and the thunder rolls.._ _As long as the wheels are turning,_ _As long as the fires are burning,_ _As long as your prayers are coming true,_ _ you better believe it!_ _that i would do anything for love,_ _i would do anything for love,_ _Anything you ve beed dreamimg of...._ As it was been control, the sounds reached Serenity's opened chamber and she immediately jumped out of bed and to her balcony. She shouted his name again and again.......the power of their love are so strong, no matter how far they are, they can feel each others presence, ...Seiya watched from his tent as he saw a golden figure standing on the balcony...Seiya: I ll do anything for you Serenity, just you wait my love......Serenity felt a cold breeze encircled her body and to her face, as if in response she gave a reassured smile to herself as she closed her eyes........Serenity: i ll wait for you forever....my darling...Seiya. ****************************************************************

Endymion tried to consult all the happenings to Niqmat, the kingdom's sorceror. Endymion: that strange!..i feel like something is pulling my energy out of my body!..the sorceror's domain were in the deep part of the castle and as Endymion went further the surroundings were getting darker and darker until he had to use the torch too see in the darkness. Niqmat opened his door as he was expected the prince to come and seeked his advice. Niqmat: My prince, your perception on this man thats with the princess this evening were correct. Hes here to take the princess away from you!..i can help you to get rid of this unwelcome intruder...but in return, you must do something for me!...Endymion listened with anticipation and asked whats the prize that he have to pay...Niqmat: no money nor gold in this world worth for the price of the moon crystal!!..Endymion: moon crystal?!, but that belongs to the Supreme Queen, i cant help you with that!, name your other prize!!..Niqmat: Well, My prince, then i cant help you with your problem...Endymion smashed his fist on the table and spontaneously turned towards the exit..Endymion: Fine!!...then i would not need any of your assisstance!!....Niqmat made a sly face and whispered beyond hearings...Niqmat: ohh, you will come to me, prince, you will!! 

Well that's that stay tune for chapter 6 but I need more feedback in this one first!!!


	6. 

Notice to all the Love Clash Fans…

Notice to all the Love Clash Fans….

According to my reviews for this story, it is way beyond low compare to the other story. I certainly need reviews for it will help me to detect any responds and readers support. 

Unless I have a couple more reviews, I will continue writing the story. For chapter 6, the story is already finished. The story is waiting for its feedbacks actually…lol…

Please, add it to 10 or so on, and then I will put out the chapter…

Love always….S.S 


	7. The Truth?

LOVE CLASH PART 6 

**LOVE CLASH PART 6 **

**_"The Truth ?"_**

_Light will come after darkness, Darkness will befall after the light, Truths always fold with lies, Tears after laughter, Laughter after tears, Everything in this world will have their Ying and Yang, but your love will be pure and strong cause it hold the most precious thing in this world...loyalty! And so will I ........_

_~Yours forever,_

_Seiya......... _

********************************************************************** 

EARTH: As the last chandelier began to fade, the grand door of the Throne Room swung opened and came out were the Majesties after their long conversation for the day. With them were the advisors and maids of honor accompanied them to their chambers. Not long, a messenger from the Planet Tyron came in and presented his scroll to the Queen of the Moon. Planet Tyron was conquered and officially under Moon's control. The Queen gave a gasped and allowed the messenger to go back to his planet with good news. The Queen told King Seranium and Queen Arosia that the Tyrons are under attack and that she must helped them. The King and The Queen both nodded in agreement that she will have to leave Serenity here because Queen Serenity will need the help of the Sailor senshis. 

Behind the brick wall, Endymion listened intently. Endymion gave a mischievous smile and walked down to the West Wing. 

Serenity tried to calm herself down by saying that the night will be over and she will be transported back home in the early dawn as she began to feel a bit sleepy, there was a knock on the gigantic door all covered with golden carved. She slowly and lazily got up and walked towards the door. Serenity: who is it?....no response...Serenity grumbled: Must be that Endymion jerk!...She opened the door halfway so she could take a peek and "ohh, mother!" the face that brought joy to Serenity since the last incident...Queen: Serenity, im afraid i have some bad news for you...Serenity: oh no!. Mother don't tell me that i have to marry that...that...jerk!!..Queen Serenity was puzzled and asked: who? You mean prince Endymion?...nonsense, you don't have to marry him...she was cut off by Serenity sigh with relieved...Queen Serenity continued: Not until next month...by then...She was again cut short by Serenity shouting and strongly opposed her plan...Serenity: mother please!, i don't want to marry him AT ALL!!...She began to cry and Queen Serenity sat beside her comforted her and advised her that everything will be alright and to give Endymion another chance. Queen: i ll be going somewhere far tomorrow, by then you should have your dresses send by your guardians.... Serenity looked straight into her mother's eyes and with a shaky voice said: But, why cant i just stay on the moon?...Queen: well, whos going to look after you, in fact, you should get to know Endymion better....Serenity buried her face in her mothers chest crying even harder this time...Queen Serenity cradled her daughter and sang in the softest tone only mother could give:

_Don't you cry in the tiniest rain that sting you,_

_Don't you cry on the falling sun,_

_Don't you cry on the missing roses,_

_For you will find a new meaning to it all..._

_There's a reason for all of this.._

_Discover what good things lie behind it all...._

_The rain will stop,_

_The moon will appear,_

_New roses will start blooming,_

_Discover what good things lie behind it all...._

Silent and darkness concealed the chamber as Queen Serenity left...soft sobbed can be heard and faded away as time goes by.......

********************************************************************* 

As the new dawn approaches, there was giggled and laughter coming from the Queen's chamber where the guardians had arrived safe and sound. Serenity still with her frowned face just sat at the edge of her mother's humongous bed, looked away the moment her mother's eyes gazed on hers. "Serenity, please be a good daughter, and stay away from any danger," Queen Serenity sound almost begging to her golden child. Serenity rolled her eyes and nodded abruptly. 

Outside the palace, the guardians bit farewell to their princess. "Serenity, don't play with strangers all right," Mars said almost sarcasm. " go to the library often, i heard they have great books there," Mercury reminded her. "i ll tell you our journey as soon as i get back!," Jupiter said cheerfully giving Serenity a big bear hug. "ohh, save some guys for me, ok?!," Venus interrupted Serenity. Serenity smiled at her friends and with a heavy heart she waved them good-bye. "Seiya, i want you to guard Serenity here on Earth and intensive patrol the palace had begun, any emergency happenings will give you a full access to launch an attack from Earth. Here, take this," Queen Serenity announced and in her hand appeared a star with crescent moon shaped pen. It will grow into a scepter if you use it in an attack position. Seiya gave Queen his reassuring smile. "Your majesty i ll protect princess Serenity and the moon with all my heart," he said and kneeled in front of the Queen. Queen Serenity nodded and walked towards the senshis that have been awaited for her. Queen Serenity gave a warm smile to her daughter and so was Serenity to her mother. Queen Serenity began to call, " by the power of the Moon and its crystal, transport us to Planet Tyron," Queen held up her crystal that suddenly shone into the brightest light that blinded everybody that were watching her.

*************************************************************

Seiya walked over to Serenity and reached out for her hand when Endymion cut in instead. "That's all captain," he said ordering Seiya to go back to his base. Endymion comforted Serenity along the way but Serenity kept staring at Seiya all the way till there's no sign of his figure. "i think I'm going to stay in my room, my lord," she said. Endymion nodded and watched her slid into her chamber. The Queen of Earth stared at Seiya from far. She noticed something familiar in him but what? The Queen eventually followed Seiya to the base camp. As Seiya was about to drawn to his bed, he was shocked to see The Queen in his camp entrance, he immediately on his knees. "Your Majesty, is there any thing I can do for you?" Seiya asked without lifting his head up. "Yes, captain of the Moon Kingdom, may I know your true name for that will be in great help." Queen Arosia asked almost sounded like begging to know the truth. "Its Seiya your Majesty." The Queen gave a loud gasped and collapsed on his bed. Seiya was too stunned to do anything and tried to calm her down, while doing so he tried to kneeled beside her and a necklace that tied around his neck were exposed. The Queen's eyes widened at the sight of the necklace, with the figures of two dragons fighting each other, the symbol of the Earth Throne.

*********************************************************** 

to know the rest...stay tune to love clash chapter 7!!


	8. Avenging Souls - chapter 7

LOVE CLASH: CHAPTER 7:

AVENGING SOULS:

_RUNNING UP AND DOWN IN THE SPIRAL STAIRS,_

_WHEN WILL IT END?_

_TILL THE ENDS OF TIME, I LONG FOR YOU,_

_AND THE BLUEVERA DISSENT,_

_INTIMATE DREAMS I HAVE OF YOU,_

_PRISE THE RIBBONS SPHERE,_

_EVEN WITH IMMORTAL SOULS I SUFFER,_

_WITHOUT YOU BY MY SIDE….SERENITY - _

_(Seiya -)_

_ _

_ _

Shivered slightly by the cold of the night, Seiya took a long walk. "Who am I?" he asked over and over again. The queen was gone before he could say anything. "Damn!" he yelled out. Pale hands he rubbed them together encourage the warmth to emerge. The medallion was the gift from HIS mother to him. But how can the queen know them? It seems too complicated and complex for anyone to see his life. Blinded by his thoughts, he accidentally knocked a stranger, walking at the opposite direction. "I'm sorry," he murmured. No response came from the stranger he looked straight. "Captain of the Moon, I presume". A silvered hair man was staring back at him. "Yes, and you are?" Seiya narrowed his eyes, feeling uncomfortable with other presence. "Kunzite, I am the leader of the Earth general," he informed. Both of them looked at each other without blinking. Narrowing their eyes at each other as if to start a war. 

Climbing down the steep balcony and to the nearby pillars, Serenity was having a hard time to get out of her room, since the over-protective Endymion send one of his general to guard her door. "God, I wish Venus could bring me something comfortable to wear like pants besides this itchy dress. Fortunately, the velvet dress was loose to her waist, making it easier for her to climb down. Breathing heavily and half whining she walked hurriedly to Seiya's base camp.

"Where are you going?" Kunzite asked suspiciously. The icy breeze didn't affect him a bit. His calmness really amazed Seiya. His cold stare was annoying and his lips made a small curved. "You wouldn't want to do anything insensible would you?" his voice was rasp as he approached the stoned captain. Backing away, Seiya formed a small smile. "Don't get me wrong, Kunzite," he tried to talk but was cut short by Kunzite growled. "You shall address me by Sir! I have been watching you, Moon captain. And I don't like what I see. Stay away from the prince's fiancé, or you shall pay dearly!" he gave a warning punch on Seiya's lower jaw and walked off. "Bastard," Seiya whispered lowly, and rubbed his bruised chin. 

Upon returning to his camp, he noticed a soft sobbed. Moving in to see whom it was, his heart started to beat faster and faster, louder and louder until he thought he's going to die of heart attack. Sitting on his lack of cushion bed was Serenity holding tightly to his 'DIARY!' "God, help," he thought. His feelings, his unfulfilled desires, his longing of, his memories, his everything was expressed in the dilapidated book. Serenity stood up and faced Seiya slowly; her eyes sparkled with hope and joy, her face emitting the ray's splendid light of love. Seiya liked what he sees; never he imagined Serenity would be this close to him. "Seiya, I love you so much," she whispered softly under her soft sobs. Hugging the diary tightly, she ran to embrace him. "Serenity, you are everything to me," he closed his eyes as he gave all his compassion to the angel in his arms. Her soft flowery scent was driving him crazy. Serenity nuzzled deeper into his white uniform, smelling the fresh rose odor from him. His well-muscled chest was perfect for her to sleep on. "He is so perfect," Serenity thought vividly. Their eyes finally met, Seiya was feeling agitated but Serenity calmed him down, relaxing her hands over his neck, she started to approach the shaking captain. "Serenity, I ," her finger was placed on his lips before he could continue to say anything, "At ease captain," she smiled lovingly and gave a small butterfly kiss on his soft lips. Seiya was boiling with passion and desires when her kiss almost untouched his lips, without hesitated; he enveloped her back tightly and kissed her lavishly but gently. No one can separate their undying love, even though, fate has proclaimed that their love are forbidden. 

Endymion walked slowly to his room when the Queen passed by and summoned for him. "Mother," Endymion bowed lightly and proceeded to his room as the Queen followed him from behind. In his bed, the Queen had no guts to spill out her words and most of all the truth. Endymion took a glass of water and gave it to his mother. "Mother, is there anything you wish to talk about?" Endymion sat beside his beloved mother. Putting the glass down on the side table, she gazed into her son's eyes. "Deep blue, just like the father," she thought. "Endymion, what I about to tell you is the truth, don't you have doubt of it," her tears began to filled her emerald green eyes. Narrowed his eyes in confusion, he gave his best smile of reassurance. "18 years ago, an earth prince was born. But in his fourth of age, he was trained to hold a sword. The father was merciless, cruel, as he continued to train that little infant. Loving the peace and harmony, he had a heart of learning more than fighting. A contras to the father. Till one day, he was to be executed, the treachery example to those whom disobedient to the King's wishes. A four year old to be hang! Outraged, the mother runaway, bringing the precious along. He was better taken care by the mother's most trusted friend. He was never to be seen again," the Queen solemn face looked even more melancholy with her tears streamed down her soft cheeks. Endymion was puzzled, confused, as he approached his mother and cradled her gently. "Mother, why are you telling me this? Who is that boy?" he asked softly. Staring once again in his eyes, with a slight gulped, the Queen finished off the last remaining words, " he is your older brother… Seiya," by these words, Endymion's eyes widened in shocked. His jaws dropped. "WHAT!!" 

Soft moans escaped her lips as Seiya deepened his kiss every second. "Seiya," she whispered huskily, playing with his long black ponytail hair. Seiya groaned in response, still kissing her non-stop. "I thought so," sneered a voice. Immediately, they broke their kiss much to their dismay. Kunzite was leaning on the camp's pole folding his hand across his chest he formed a sly smile. Seiya unconsciously pushed her behind him gently, his thoughts was only to protect his princess. "You kidnapped the princess and bring her to your camp. What sort of punishment shall I sentenced upon you?" he mocked. "He is not the one to blame Kunzite! I came here at my free will!" Serenity shouted and now, she's the one that tried to protect Seiya. Kunzite narrowed his eyes in disbelief and tried to grab Seiya behind her. "Kunzite, No!" she yelled out and tried to stop him from charging towards Seiya. Strong hands pushed Kunzite away from Serenity and he felt to the ground. Seiya was in rage, he grabbed by the collar of Kunzite's uniform and ready to give a big punch on his face when Serenity whispered softly behind him, " Seiya, please don't," her words sooth his heart afire. Regaining his senses, he released Kunzite from his grip. "Serenity, I'm sorry that you have to see this," he moved towards Serenity when all of a sudden a hard blow on his back. Turning around, Seiya received another punch on his cheek. Serenity shouted in surprise. Kunzite was surely to knock him down when his eyes caught something shining around Seiya's neck. He pulled out the golden chain and to his horror; it was the medallion that was only wore by the Earth royalties. 

Ahh, finish part 7, so, did you all get it so far?…that is why Seiya was having a bad dream most of his time. And the lost memory was beginning to reveal itself. Stay tune to part 8…coming soon! 

_ _

_ _


	9. Dragon Rivalry, Sibling War - chapter 8

LOVE CLASH PART 8:

LOVE CLASH PART 8:

DRAGON RIVALRY, SIBLING WAR:

_WALK ON THE PATH YOU'VE CHOSEN,_

_DON'T LOOK BACK,_

_FORGE IN FRONT WITH BRAVERY,_

_DON'T RUN COWARDLY,_

_FACE YOUR FEAR WITH OPEN HEART,_

_DON'T HIDE BEHIND YOUR THOUGHT,_

_CALL OUT THE CHALLENGE,_

_DARE HIM TO COME OUT FROM HIS SHELL,_

_LIGHT UP THE ARENA,_

_STAND STRONG OF WHAT YOU BELIEVE!_

_ _

_(GRANDFATHER'S ADVICE)_

_ _

__Dark and gloomy night, the King slept in his own huge chamber. His head shook to his left and right, mumbling a word of forgiveness and regrets. He's having a horrible nightmare. Nobody to wake him up, isolated from the reality, alone in his own grave of sadness, the King slept recklessly that night.

Kunzite took a step back. Serenity helped Seiya to his feet; her eyes were watery due to see his bruised face. How it tore her inside seeing the one she loved so dearly been badly injured like that. "I'm alright, Serenity," Seiya assured her, looking straight at the rude general once again, " I have spare your cursed body not to be damned, and this is what I get?! You shall know that I will remember this day for the rest of my life! General! Be gone, or we shall really be in a war!!" he yelled out while rubbing the tasteless blood at the side of his mouth with the back his hand. Serenity ignored his cursing at the general instead tearing off a bit of her fabric to wipe clean his bloody face. "Serenity why did you do that for? You know that dress is expensive," he muttered full toned. "What is this expensive treasures ever have in comparing your love for me," she complied and wiped gently at his bruised lips and chin. Seiya had tears in his eyes, praying a silent gratitude to the gods for giving him the most beautiful woman he had ever imagined and to love him so deeply and dearly to top it all. 

The Queen was still crying in his bed. Endymion leaned against the wall facing the window and was deep in thought. He suddenly frowned in thinking the possibilities that Seiya might have from him. Being the first child has every right to be king, taking in charge of the battle, control the army and most of all have the first right to marry a princess. HIS princess! Sorrow crept in his handsome face and spontaneously whispered, "Serenity!" he rushed to his door, swung it open and ran to her highness chamber. The Queen stared in horror, her heart had been in pieces in the past but now the old wound began to appear once again, thinking that Endymion would do something horrible to Seiya, she ran behind him. Mother's love would never die even for her forgotten child. 

Before Seiya could hear his explanation, Zoisite appeared from the west side camp. He stared in confusion when he first saw the captain's bruised face. Puzzled he asked Kunzite what had happen but the white haired general didn't answer him and was just staring at Seiya. The look of guilt was shown in his pale blue eyes, not knowing what he was doing he accidentally bowed at Seiya a little and turned to leave. Serenity narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "Does my eyes deceive me or was that a bow I saw?"

Seiya too was stunned at Kunzite's sudden change of reaction towards him but he still hold the anger for the fair general. Zoisite seemed lost and ran to the other general that was already far away.

Jadeite watched the angry prince stomping towards his direction. Taking a deep breath, he bowed lightly at his presence. "Open the door!" was all he heard as he bowed. Nodding slightly, he slid the key into the keyhole and twitched it opened. Endymion dashed in to the room in search of his little princess but she wasn't there. "Where is she!" he shouted. Jadeite 's heart almost dropped in hearing his prince yelling at him as though he was a servant. "I…I do not know my lord but I assure you, I didn't even leave this position nor open the door for her." He answered warily. He was so frustrated and like an evil had possessed him he punched hard at Jadeite, sending the blond general to the ground. "I have ordered you to do one simple task and you failed miserably!" Endymion cursed the fallen general. "Forgive me, my lord," he struggled to his feet. "Find her!" Endymion walked out of the room and stared at his mother that was standing behind the door. "Endy, what's got in to you?" she asked concerned about his behavior. A sharp glared from Endymion silent the queen. He walked away, hands clutched tightly, ready to fight to whomever that tried to stand in his way. 

"Seiya, I have to go now. I'll be dead if Endymion finds out that I'm not in my room," she gently touched his handsome face. "Don't go…" he whispered in her ear. Serenity blushed uncontrollably and as she looked up, she was lost in his deep blue eyes. Closing his eyes, his mouth agape slightly he slowly moved in for the kiss. Waiting ever so patiently, Serenity closed her eyes and they met in a searing kiss. 

Far in Kinmok planet, the lonely princess stood by her balcony every single day, hoping for her secret beloved returned to her safely. In her hands was the piece of paper that he wrote before he left. "Seiya, please return to me soon," she whispered softly.

"Two more days, and farewell Earth," she thought as she made her way in to the palace but a ruffled sound was heard at the nearby roses' bushes. "Who's there?" she stammered boldly and an old man appeared behind it. Serenity jumped back surprised. "Did I startled you, milady, let me introduce myself. I'm Niqmat, Earth Kingdom's trusted sorcerer. I also predict the kingdom's future." He reached out for the princess hand and his lips barely touched her skin when she roughly retreated her hand. "A pleasure to meet you Niqmat, but I have to be in my chamber now," she turned to leave when Niqmat asked if she is interested to hear the kingdom's future. Without turning back she shook her head in disapproval. "But you re in it," he said slyly. Serenity abruptly stopped in her track and turned furiously towards him. "How dare you!" 

"Alas, I have your undivided attention my dear. I have a riddle for you, but not to be solve." He laughed sinisterly as he speaks. She narrowed her eyes. "Knowledge is mightier than the Sword, Might is greater than the Magic, the two dragons were awaken by a strange pure light and thus led them to their deaths. Both power equal strong, that they will crush the stars and bring all the planets collide with one another. Until only one will survive that is the savior of time, red liquid washed throughout the land, the dragon slayer won it all!" Niqmat laughed hysterically and it scares Serenity to the bone. She shook her head and made a run for it. Niqmat however continued to laugh boisterously. His eyes followed the princess's body curve. "The slayer rules it all!" he whispered and gave a sarcastic smile. 

Well that's that for part 8. Hope you enjoyed it. The senshi will be back in another 2 days time. That means by chapter 10 their characters will be taking part…^_^ so there will be more love triangles coming up…. stay tune to see who gets who…lol!!

But…as usual I need your feedbacks. 


	10. Poetry In Motion - chapter 9

LOVE CLASH PART 9

LOVE CLASH PART 9

POETRY IN MOTION:-

WHEN HE HOLD YOU CLOSE,

WHEN HE PULLS YOU NEAR,

WHEN HE SAYS THE WORD,

YOU'VE BEEN NEEDING TO HEAR,

I WISH I WAS HIM,

WITH THOSE WORDS OF MINE,

TO SAY TO YOU TO THE ENDS OF TIME AND I….

WILL LOVE YOU BABY,

ALWAYS…AND I LL BE THERE FOREVER AND EVER…

( - JON BON JOVI - )

m

orning dew can be clearly seen throughout the damp forest… an early bird sang its tunes of melody to the sleepy kingdom. Serenity seemed to have been cheerful that morning. A feeling of love came pouring out of her heart as she had the most fancy dream of her handsome knight…Seiya.

A mild footsteps could be heard from the distance, Serenity brushed off the crumple of her dress and stood still awaiting for the door to open and to give a warmth greet. As soon as the door flung opened, Endymion's face was sour and solemn. It melted Serenity's smile straight away. The gesture that she received from him was cold. "Where have you been last night?!" Endymion was practically screaming at her. " I, I was taking a walk my lord," Serenity lied but still held a sheer smile at him. As if not enough to satisfy his egoistic behavior, Endymion abruptly went up to Serenity and shook her violently by her shoulder. "Don't you lie to me! Princess, I know that you went to see that moon guard of yours!" scolded Endymion. "Please, forgive me, my Lord!" Serenity cried in pain. "Forgive me…" Serenity slumped down to the floor, crying her heart out. "Its not that I don't love you princess, but im not fond of you been with that moon guard, let him go and accept me," Endymion's appearance changed from hard and cold to soft and caring. He held her up to her feet and gently hugged her, "Don't ever leave me Serenity, please?" he begged as if a small child begging to be loved. Serenity didn't say a word but nodded frequently to calm the situation, her eyes marvel out of the window, wondering what the consequences are if she just flew out of the window and into Seiya's arm. Maybe… DEATH. 

S

eiya had just finished his breakfast and made a quick exercise routine. He slowed down his pace when he heard a loud laughter coming from the Earth Base Camp. He sneaked vigilantly to the site. All the four generals were there talking about yesterdays events. Everybody was laughing except for Kunzite. He seemed to be in a deep thought. Seiya narrowed his eyes in hatred, just looking at the general's face made him so angry. "What's wrong with you Kun?" Zoisite asked in a cosset manner to show his affection towards the fair-haired general. " I don't understand," Kunzite garbled. "Don't understand what, Kun?" Zoisite moved even more closer to the general. Looking at Zoisite in disgust, Kunzite stirred his body to the side and kept thinking on something. "Ah! You re no fun, Kun," Zoisite gave a sharp feminine glance at him and continued chatting with the other generals. Seiya scowled in frustration, "damn, why don't you talk, you fool!" he cursed the first general. 

"Y

aten! Taiki!" summoned Princess Kakyu. She was sitting on her mother's throne chair. Tapping her finger lightly on the mahogany made armchair, she waited patiently for the arrival of her best guardians. Yaten and Taiki came running in to the throne room and bowed at her presence. "Yes, your highness," both of them said at the same time. "I miss Seiya so much, I wanted so badly to go to the moon to see him just for the last time…" Kakyu said in despair. "But, you just.." Yaten tried to speak but Taiki mute him immediately with his sharp glimpse. "As you wish, your highness, we will be departure to Moon by noon today," Taiki gave an assuring smile. His smile brought tears to Kakyu as she really appreciates her guardians' sacrifices for her. "Thank you Taiki..Thank you."

"Are you crazy?!! Why in the universe would we want to go to the Moon!!? You know Seiya was only doing his duty and Princess is the one that gave him the permission to go!! And now we want to talk him to come back??!!" Yaten was bumbling all the way to their quarters. "Yaten! Look, I don't want to go to the Moon either, but as you know our principles is that the princess's wishes have to come first! If she wishes to see Seiya then we will bring her to him! And don't you know something?" Taiki stared at the gleaming marble floor. "Know what Taiki?" Yaten gazed curiously at Taiki. "The princess is in love with Seiya," Taiki muttered softly. Yaten gawked in disbelieve…"What?!"

"How are you today, Serenity?" Queen Arosia walked gracefully to her. Her face held a concerned look at her friend's beloved daughter, knowing that Serenity must be feeling terrible inside. She was sitting resentfully in the living hall; her eyes stared deep in to the Queen's eyes sensing something is not right. "Im fine, your majesty," she said softly. Queen Arosia sat next to Serenity and she talked to Serenity to make her feel comfortable but Serenity's mind was elsewhere. "Seiya" was all she could think of.

"Are you ready, princess?" Taiki held his hand out for hers, tempted her to join him. With an obliged smile, she accepted them and they were off to Moon Kingdom. They flew like shooting stars that glimmered in the darkness of space. "Soon, I will tell my heart and what I feel for you, my love," kakyu thought intimately. 

Seiya had just completed his everyday training and was on his way back to his camp when a dark figure stepped up to him gradually. " As captain of the Moon Guards, I truly have faith in you to keep my fiancé well protected and not vice versa." Seiya stopped at his track and stood motionless for a few minutes when he occasionally turned around to face his worst nightmare. "It wouldn't happen again, I assure you, your highness," Seiya said without hesitation; his eyes darken in fear of losing the most precious woman he had ever loved. With a grinned, Endymion stepped closer towards Seiya, " I hope you keep to your words, captain, cause if I find out that you have been with my fiancé once again, it's hanging time for you!"Endymion uttered with grunt and left. Seiya narrowed his eyes in rage, "she loves me, Endymion…and only me."

"We re here? " Yaten was vague at the surroundings. Puzzled, Taiki began to patrol the kingdom. "Where is everybody?" Princess Kakyu asked silently. A maid of honor from the Moon Kingdom rushed to the trios. She curtsied a little and confronted the Princess from the Planet Kinmok. " We better set off to Earth then," Taiki announced confidently. Yaten and the princess nodded in unison.

"Seiya!" Serenity ran joyfully to him. "Serenity.." he was off guard when Serenity suddenly threw herself in to his unwittingly embraced. Feeling a bit agitated; Seiya pulled Serenity from his arms, and held her chin up so that her face met his. His heart melted in seeing her gorgeous look. Her blue eyes were so pure and full of love..a love for him."I ..can't..do.. this.. to you.. anymore…" he choked in every words that he tried to say. Serenity giggled innocently, "What are you trying to say, Seiya?" advancing even more closer to him, making him aroused at the same time. "Gods, Serenity, I can't," he was about to break the intense embrace when a marching footsteps sound headed their way. "Oh no!" Seiya was now alarmed. "Quickly princess, follow me!" grabbing her hand they ran to the nearby flowering shrub and to the secret path to her highness chamber. "Seiya, did Endymion say anything harsh to you?" Serenity said breathlessly while they were still running. Seiya nodded in silence, they ran without another word. Pain and desires to be together were now haunted both of them. 

They reached the hall that led to her chamber. Panting heavily, Seiya guided Serenity. Upon returning to her room, Queen Arosia, Prince Endymion and the three guests were on their way to meet them. " Seiya!" Kakyu was so thrilled to finally found him. She was so much overjoyed that she unconsciously ran and hugged the stunned captain. "I miss you, Seiya," she cried in excitement. All this time, Serenity could only watched the scene wide eyed, her heart torn in pieces. She moved back a little ready to run away when Endymion spotted her shocked face; the fact is that he was delighted!

Not cared what people think of her, she ran from the crowd. Queen Arosia was not surprised at all; she stared at the runaway princess down heartedly. Everybody paid their attention towards Serenity, especially Seiya… for the first time in his life, a single teardrop streamed down his handsome face.

WHEN I GET TO ROLL MY FINGERS THROUGH YOU HAIR,

TOUCH YOUR LIPS TO DRAW YOU NEAR,

WHEN YOU SAY YOUR PRAYERS,

TRY TO UNDERSTAND I MADE MISTAKE,

IM JUST A MAN…

APPRECIATION AND DEDICATION:

Note: Alright, chapter 9 is quite lame but I have to rush it! If not it will really clashes with chapter 10! A complex story, I know, my friend recently asked me 'how will I end the story' …well, I told her, im not sure..lol…

Thank you so much to the webpages' mistresses… Amara & Trista! ..Brandy!.. Himeko! And Amanda! Love you all so much!The princesses of Seiya & Usagi Love Shrine!! Without you guys, Seiya and Usagi would never be together!! 

To Alora, Just Jess, Mako, Aniko and Sushi! You are the greatest fannies an author could ever have… with much love and thank yous to you all!!

HISTORY

Love Clash was firstly introduced in the second weeks of February. Been truly conformed by the author's best friend Amanda. This story then grows to be multiple chapter and been recognized at first in starlightsrule.homestead.com. It then became widely known in Himeko's and Brandy's web pages. The story was at one time displayed in S.U.P.E.R site, but later discontinued by the author for few reasons. The story was then considered jaded when Amara gave a solid scheme of having love triangles in the later chapters. Proposal accepted. The author also put up the story in the fanfic.net, ever since then, the author received numerous reviews from fannies. The story continues……..


End file.
